Dear Heart
by AthenaSmile
Summary: "Why is it that my heart is so easy to fool?" A NatsuXMinerva songfic.


Dear Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I used in the story nor do I own the song. [Hiro Mashima and Mike Villegas respectively]

A/N: I wake up in the morning, with the radio already turned on to an FM station, then I hear this song. And Holy Sheets of paper! I liked it. The song was interpreted by a singer (I'm not sure what that means) and it's in Tagalog (PH language), so I'll try to make a translation of it so everyone could understand it at the least. I wanted it to be the alternate ending of my other story "How sweet it is" because I said so before, but this could stand alone . So I scrapped that idea, and wrote this as something else entirely. It's different, but I'm not sure about the whole "fanfic rules and regulations". Well, whatever. Here it is, please enjoy. :)

L: _Tagalog (PH) lyrics; [English translated-by-me lyrics]_

* * *

_Heto ka na naman_

_Binabalik ang ayaw kong maramdaman_

_[Here you are once again]_

_[Reminding me of feelings I want to forget]_

_._

It was winter - night time. The town is covered in white snow and bright lights. A woman walked at the side of the river, seemingly simply wandering. **_Cold_**. She didn't mind. Thoughts about a certain _young man_ kept her from caring - thoughts that she wanted forgotten, but her mind helplessly remembered them.

.

_Pag-ibig ay pelikula__  
_

_Pagpapanggap - pagpapanggap na maganda_

_[Love is like a movie]_

_[Pretending to, pretending to be beautiful]_

_._

She reached the place she's staying at. She entered her room, and sat on her bed. She let her body fall on the bed and lied flat on it, unmoving. She stared at the ceiling, or at least the direction - straight up. It was dark - she didn't bother to turn the lights on. After a while, her mind continued on recalling the young man. Moments that she shared with _him_ flashed: her - acting domineering and playfully teasing _him_. _**Powerful. **_And _him_ \- saving her, and acting so kind, gentle and nice towards her. _**Unfair.**_

.

Bakit ba ang puso ko, hindi nakikinig sa 'kin?

Bakit ba ang puso ko, ang daling mauto?

Parang awa wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love

Please lang wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love

[Why is it that my heart is never listening to me?]

[Why is it that my heart is so easy to fool?]

[I'm begging you do not not not not not fall in love]

[Please just do not not not not not fall in love]

__.__

__Umiibig nang iiwan__

__Kinikilig__

__Nililimot pag nakamtan.__

__[Loving when being left]__

__[Fluttering]__

__[Forgetting after attaining it.]__

__.__

She turned and lied on to her side - burying her head under the pillow. She continued recalling moments of the past - when she started falling for her -their- savior. Her old friends, who had come to save her, had been defeated. He, who had come to punish her for her betrayal, was coming to her next. She shut her eyes, and helplessly held her arms for cover. Just as she felt that her demise was coming, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a _pink-haired young man_ in between her and the man who tried to hurt her.** Secured. **A small smile made its way into her lips.

.

_Ang pagsinta'y mapaglaro_

_Ayoko na - ayoko na ng ganito_

_[Romance is mischievous]_

_[I don't want - I don't want this anymore]_

_._

The small smile faded. After the _pink-haired young man_ had saved everyone and it was time for everyone to return home, her old friends had wanted her back with them. They had asked her so publicly that the _pink-haired man_'s friends had also stared at the situation. She hadn't expected it. She had thought that she could join her savior so she could get closer to _him_. It didn't seem possible anymore. She couldn't refuse them to be together with her savior, so she accepted. Then, reality struck her once again. It's not only that she couldn't get closer to _him_, _he_ also had other people -girls especially- close to _him_. Two ladies were supporting _him_ \- one gold blonde and the other silver white. **Despondent.** She hugged the pillow closer, and slowly fell asleep.

.

Bakit ba ang puso ko, hindi nakikinig sa 'kin?

Bakit ba ang puso ko, ang daling mauto?

Parang awa wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love

Please lang wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love

[Why is it that my heart is never listening to me?]

[Why is it that my heart is so easy to fool?]

[I'm begging you do not not not not not fall in love]

[Please just do not not not not not fall in love]

.

A knock on the door woke the woman up. Two voices were heard calling for her. She sleepily sat up and stared at the direction the voices were coming from. "Lady Minerva, we're supposed to meet _Natsu_ and the others in a few of minutes." She got fully awake and prepped herself up. Shortly after, she headed out to join her teammates.

.

_Parang awa wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love_

_Please lang wag na wag wag wag wag wag kang ma-in love_

_[I'm begging you do not not not not not fall in love]_

_[Please just do not not not not not fall in love]_

_._

__Wag kang ma-in love..__

__Wag kang ma-in love..__

__[Do not fall in love..]  
__

__[Do not fall in love..]__

_~o~_

She can't. She already did. **Devoted. Happy. Believing. _In-love_.**

* * *

And that's that. If you haven't heard the song, or would want to hear it. [I translated the song with the tune in mind.] Youtube link goes: watch?v=EJgCqyZ3WyM


End file.
